


The Head and the Heart

by PitchonthePitch



Series: The Snake and the Raven [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Drinking, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchonthePitch/pseuds/PitchonthePitch
Summary: Takes place a couple years after "The Snake and the Raven."  Virgil talks Patton through his breakup.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Snake and the Raven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	The Head and the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Be mindful of the tags. Tw: drinking mention

“We broke up again.”

“Oh, Patton.” Virgil held the door open for him.

Patton walked in and fell face-first on Virgil’s bed.

Virgil had been so excited to go to the same school as Patton. His first two years after graduation had been spent at junior college to save money. Now, it was his junior year, and he was spending it at the same college as his best friend. Roman was at a performing arts school; Logan had gone the Ivy-route; but Patton was at a state school, the school best-suited for Virgil and the one he could afford, and so he was the one Virgil was spending the rest of his college years with.

So far, it wasn’t going entirely according to plan.

For instance, Virgil hadn’t expected so many crying-sessions. At least, not from Patton; from himself, maybe. If Patton was a ray of sunshine, Virgil was a stormcloud.

But then Logan had to go and ruin Virgil’s plans by screwing things up with Patton; again. This was the second time they’d broken up in the span of this semester alone.

“He said a long-distance relationship isn’t fair to me,” Patton said. His face was still smashed into Virgil’s comforter, so his voice came out muffled. “But if that’s really the reason, then why didn’t he break up with me freshman year?” Virgil was glad his roommate was out. He wished he didn’t have a roommate at all, but as this was his first year on campus, he was required to live in the dorms for a year before he could move into an apartment. Remy was an annoying little freshman. Virgil didn’t want him seeing Patton like this. “I think he met someone else,” Patton was saying. “He met someone else, and that’s why he broke up with me.”

“He did not meet someone else,” Virgil said. Honestly, he was getting tired of talking about Logan; like, seriously, where would Logan have met someone else? The only place he ever went was the Quiet Section of his school’s library.

Patton finally raised his head to look at Virgil. His dark eyes shone with unshed tears, making them sparkle. His eyes looked like a starry night sky when he cried. “Then why did he break up with me?”

“He’s scared.”

“Logan doesn’t get scared.”

“Patton.” Virgil ran a hand through his hair, thinking. “Do you realize how impractical long-distance relationships are?”

Patton’s face crumpled. “You sound like Logan.”

“I’m not finished. Long-distance relationships are impractical, yes. And Logan is the most practical person I’ve ever met. So, if Logan has been in a committed, long-distance relationship with you for the past two years, then that must mean…?”

Those eyes blinked up at him, confused. “Could you give me a hint?”

Virgil smiled, despite himself. Normally, he’d roll his eyes at someone being so obtuse; but somehow, Patton had a way of being endearing no matter what he did. That’s why he was one of Virgil’s best friends. “It means he cares about you. Logan doesn’t like feelings, and he finds romance tedious, and he thinks long-distance relationships are impractical -- but he has feelings for you, and he’s done romantic things for you, and he’s been in a long-distance relationship with you for two years -- because he loves you. He loves you more than he dislikes all those things.”

The tears were streaming freely down Patton’s face now; stars falling from those galaxy eyes. “Then why did he break up with me? What is he afraid of?”

“He’s afraid it won’t work,” Virgil said. “The relationship. Sometimes it’s easier not to try at all than to open up to someone and risk getting hurt.” Virgil would know, wouldn't he. He’d never been in a relationship with anyone, long-distance or otherwise. Feelings were scary, and he’d never had someone that he… trusted enough to take the risk of getting hurt. There were guys he liked, but never any that he trusted.

Then there were guys he trusted but didn't like. With a pang, he thought of Roman. Virgil had wanted to like him, so badly. But the feelings just weren't there. Not the way they were with...

Virgil brushed the thought aside. Feelings were only feelings; he needed trust. What he didn't need was some smooth, cool guy with a habit of lying and stealing other people's jackets.

Virgil wondered if he still had it.

“You okay?” Tear tracts were still down Patton’s face, but they were drying. He was looking at Virgil with some concern.

“Yeah,” Virgil said, breaking off from his thoughts. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I feel bad, Virge. You’re always talking me through my relationship problems; I’d love to do the same for you.”

But that was the problem; Virgil didn’t _have_ any relationship problems. To have relationship problems, he would need to have a relationship.

“I’m fine; really.”

“Are you going out this weekend?” That weekend was Welcome Fest, an event that took place at the start of each year. Campus held some events for new students to get to know each other; but mostly, it was just a time students threw parties and drank their body-weight in wine coolers.

“Do you mean, am I going to the campus events, or am I going out drinking?”

Patton smiled, and it was like watching the sun come into view after a bad storm. “I don’t know," he shrugged. "Both; either.”

Virgil didn’t really like going out. But he liked Patton, and Patton needed him right now. “I’m going out if you’re going out.”

Patton beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
